The present invention concerns a landing gear assembly for an aircraft landing gear. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention concerns a landing gear assembly comprising a steering mechanism for steering at least one wheel of the landing gear and a deployment mechanism for moving a leg of the landing gear between a stowed position and a deployed position. The invention also concerns an aircraft landing gear, an aircraft and methods of operating an aircraft landing gear.
A typical prior art aircraft nose landing gear comprises a steering mechanism for steering at least one wheel of the landing gear and a deployment mechanism for moving a leg of the landing gear between a stowed position and a deployed position. Each of the mechanisms has an actuator associated with it to actuate the mechanism. The steering actuator actuates the steering mechanism to steer the at least one wheel. The deployment actuator actuates the deployment mechanism, including a foldable drag stay, to deploy or stow the landing gear. The deployment mechanism also typically comprises an uplock link for preventing the drag stay from folding when the landing gear leg is in the deployed position. The uplock link functions as a two-part linkage with an over-centre hinge, to lock it in place. There is also typically an uplock actuator that moves the uplock out of a locking position when the leg is to be moved to the stowed position. A typical prior art aircraft nose landing gear also comprises a centreing cam arrangement. This centreing cam arrangement ensures that a wheel of the landing gear is centred—i.e. orientated in a straight direction (in an orientation so that the aircraft would not be steered left or right, off its course—i.e. when the wheel is substantially parallel to the aircraft centre line) when in a “weight off wheel” situation. This means that when the landing gear is deployed and the aircraft then lands, the aircraft is not accidentally steered off course.
There is a desire to make landing gears as light as possible to reduce fuel burn, whilst still providing the required functionality and safety. The prior art landing gears may be considered to be heavier than desired.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved landing gear assembly for an aircraft landing gear.